unofficial_7th_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Sidhe Creation
GM approval is a must if you are considering a Sidhe character. It is suggested that you get that approval before reading this page because this process gives an understanding of the Sidhe that is not common knowlege amongst most of Theah. For general information about the race, see the Sidhe page. !! Warning: This page contains Intimate knowlege on the Sidhe, and therefore may contain spoilers for future campaigns. GM approval is advised. !! GM Note Because the Sidhe start at a higher trait spread, they have the potiental to unbalance a campaign. They are also not human and have a very different view of the world. Be sure to emphasise this with any players who wish to play a Sidhe character. Sidhe Creation (SBN 34) Sidhe characters begin with 100 HP, a Reputation of 10, all Traits at 2, and the Legendary Trait advantage in all five knacks. They do not get any nationality trait bonus. Sidhe Restrictions Sidhe characters cannot begin with any of the following skills, nor can they begin with any knacks which appear in these skills even if they would gain them for free from other skills. This ban only applies to character creation; these skills and knacks can be purchased with XP as normal. Sidhe characters cannot begin with a Swordsman School which did not originate from Bryn Bresail. Currently the only official Swordsman Schools from Bryn Bresail are Fadh-Righ and Faileas. Other Schools can be purchased with XP as normal. Free Advantages Sidhe characters choose one from of each of the following groups of advantages , blessings and curses for free: *Dangerous Beauty, Appearance (Stunning) or Unnerving Countenance (Hideous); alternatively, the character can take a 10HP discount on Appearance (Blessed Beauty) or Appearance (Intimidating) *Combat Reflexes or Keen Senses *Large or Small *Immortal *Slow Aging and Immunity to Disease *Smell Glamour *Iron Susceptibility, Iron Vulnerability, Sea Bound or Strange Poison For each additional Sidhe Blessing taken, a Sidhe Curse must be taken. Sidhe characters get a 1HP discount on the Sidhe Weapon advantage, and may start with more than one such weapon, for a total cost of 10HP after the discount. Sidhe can speak all languages for free, but are only literate in Avalon. Sorcery All Sidhe are full-blooded Glamour mages and start with 7 Sorcery Points as normal. They may buy additional ranks in sorcerous knacks as if they were basic knacks. They may choose more than one knack from the same trait. Sidhe characters may not purchase Arcana. Sidhe characters do not earn Drama Dice (DD), and cannot gain them unless given them by another Hero (e.g., by a Virtue). Instead they gain Glamour Dice (GD), which are similar to DD except they cannot be spent to activate or prevent activation of Arcana, and do not turn into XP. You begin with a number of GD equal to your Reputation Dice plus your highest trait, and gain them in the same way human Heroes gain DD. Misc *Sidhe do not sleep, but once per 24 hours they must rest in the presence of dreamers. *Sidhe do not require food. *Normal weapons do -2k2 damage to Sidhe, but cold iron, MacEachern blades, Montaigne puzzle swords, Laerdom enchanted blades and Syrneth weapons damage them normally. Dracheneisen affects Sidhe the same way it affects humans. Fallen Sidhe (SBN 37) As Sidhe, except: *· Characters using the Repartee system on a Fallen Sidhe gain a +2k0 bonus. *· Fallen Sidhe begin with half-blooded Glamour, and may spend 20HP for full-blooded. *· Fallen Sidhe may not take any backgrounds at character creation. *· Cold iron and MacEachern weapons do +1k1 damage to Fallen Sidhe. All rolls made while wearing or holding a cold iron item are subject to a -1k1 penalty. Sidhe Blooded (SBN 37) As human, except: *· You may take half-blooded Glamour sorcery for 18HP. *· You may take the Sidhe Blood advantage. Unforgiven Unseelie (SBN 38) As Sidhe, except: *· Begin with a reputation of -10. *· Do not get the Immortal blessing for free. *· Characters using the Repartee system on an Unforgiven Unseelie gain a +2k0 bonus. *· Begin with a 2-point Hunted (Sidhe) background. *· Cold iron and MacEachern weapons do +3 damage to Unforgiven Unseelie. All rolls made while within 10ft of a cold iron item are subject to a -1k0 penalty.